roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
CF Motors
|image1= |caption1= CF Logo |type= Private |industry= Automobiles |founded= 2010 |members= 0 |key_people= chequeredflag1 |class_types= Sedans, Coupes |related= }} CF Motors was one of the largest vehicle manufacturers on ROBLOX in its heyday and they have literally gone defunct. They were established in 2010 and the group is currently owned by chequeredflag1. Their vehicles are available for free on the library even though modifications are available for a cost at a dealership. Most of their vehicles are still for sale even though no new models are planned- the company has shut down most of their operations. By late 2013, CF Motors was not as popular as other manufacturers and the Amigo, a hatchback expected to revive the company received more dislikes than likes, despite being ahead of its time (having realistic rims). Plans for having the Amigo, a 2014 model as the key vehicle with heavy promotion and options were not successful and were never carried out. By mid-2014, the Falcon was the only new model. This began the decline in CF Motors and sales dropped throughout the year. CF Motors stopped releasing new vehicles in 2015, despite plans to have updated vehicles for 2016 to compete with other manufacturers and the company went on hiatus. Currently, the Galaxy remains viable for production but it was only shown as a concept, while the Amigo would need major updates to compete in the current market. Their entire 2013-2014 lineup still remains in their 2013-2014 forms. Despite having no new releases in 2015, CF Motors attempted to make one last product in 2016, a complete departure from its previous line. The CF LT 130, a front loader was released by megauberman in May 2016 as an attempt to revive sales. Unlike previous models, this machine runs on the InSpare SS3.8 drive software and was to try to get the company involved with the construction industry. Ironically, the loader arm was not functional but was the final product released by the company on ROBLOX, with 55 likes and 9 dislikes. The company was presumed to have permanently closed down by 2017, signalling the end of one of the industry's longest running manufacturers. However, chequeredflag stated that recently (in 2017 or 2018), the company restarted production outside of ROBLOX on another game platform called DriveTribe. Most likely, this happened due to the downfall of the fictional automotive industry on ROBLOX as a whole, in which only a few manufacturers remain in production. Subsidiaries In addition to the automotive industry, CF Motors also had subsidiaries for other transportation-related industries. These closed in 2012 when the main company needed to focus its business to the automotive industry and have never resumed services despite being planned to re-open in January 2014. * CFRail- builds rail cars and locomotives (defunct) * CFloat- Builds ships and boats, as well as operating ferry services (defunct) * CFly -Part of the Cirrus Alliance airline group, builds commercial aircraft and operates commercial flights (defunct, expected to operate private charter services in 2013 but never resumed) Category:Company